<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingers Interlaced by hyxcinthus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659355">Fingers Interlaced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus'>hyxcinthus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well…” Achilles looked down. Patroclus could’ve sworn his face turned a bit pink. “I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend.” </p><p>Patroclus’ eyes went wide. </p><p>“Just until after prom,” he clarified quickly. “I mean, we were planning on going together anyway.”</p><p>“I— I guess we could…” Patroclus couldn’t think of another alternative, though that wasn’t saying much. As soon as the words “pretend to be my boyfriend” came out of his mouth, Patroclus’ mind went blank. He’d had a crush on Achilles since they were in middle school. He never said anything because he knew Achilles didn’t feel the same way. They’d been friends since they were little kids. Patroclus didn’t want to mess that up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Bookmark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingers Interlaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Patroclus,” Achilles said as he ran up to him. “Patroclus, I need your help.” </p><p>Patroclus surveyed his surroundings, looking for what could have gotten his friend so worked up. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“It’s Deidamia. She—” Achilles cut himself off and threw a cautionary glance over his shoulder. “She wants to ask me to prom and I don’t know how to let her down easy. I don’t want her to feel embarrassed or anything.” </p><p>Patroclus watched him for a moment before speaking. “I don’t exactly know how I can help with that.” </p><p>“Well…” Achilles looked down. Patroclus could’ve sworn his face turned a bit pink. “I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend.” </p><p>Patroclus’ eyes went wide. </p><p>“Just until after prom,” he clarified quickly. “I mean, we were planning on going together anyway.”</p><p>“I— I guess we could…” Patroclus couldn’t think of another alternative, though that wasn’t saying much. As soon as the words “pretend to be my boyfriend” came out of his mouth, Patroclus’ mind went blank. He’d had a crush on Achilles since they were in middle school. He never said anything because he knew Achilles didn’t feel the same way. They’d been friends since they were little kids. Patroclus didn’t want to mess that up. </p><p>Unlike Achilles, Patroclus didn’t have many other friends. The only other person he was close to was Briseis, but she moved away a few years ago. They still texted constantly and met up whenever they could, but it was different from his friendship with Achilles. </p><p>Achilles flashed him a smile that made Patroclus weak in the knees. “I could kiss you! You’re the best,” he said. </p><p>“Achilles!” someone called out from behind them. It was Deidamia. Achilles took hold of Patroclus’ hand and stood his ground. </p><p>“Hey, Dei,” he greeted with an awkward smile. Deidamia’s gaze flickered toward Patroclus then down to their intertwined hands. “You remember Patroclus. My boyfriend.” </p><p>“Your… Oh,” she said, looking crestfallen. “I… didn’t know you two were together.” She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. </p><p>Achilles nodded. “Yes, well…” </p><p>Silence stretched out before them. It was almost unbearable. Thankfully, Achilles spoke up when he realized Deidamia wasn’t going to say anything. “Did you need anything or…” </p><p>A blush spread over Deidamia’s face. “Oh, um, just saying hi.” She nodded her head as she spoke. “Math class was rough today, wasn’t it?” </p><p><em>God, this is painful to watch</em>, Patroclus thought. He gave Achilles’ hand a little tug. Achilles looked over at him and smiled softly. </p><p>“Right, we have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow,” he told Deidamia. Patroclus had never been more happy to get out of a situation in his life. They walked to the parking lot together. Patroclus didn’t realize that they’d been holding hands the whole time until they had to get in Achilles’ car. </p><p>Reluctantly, he let go </p><p>~</p><p>News travelled fast at their school, particularly when it came to Achilles. He was the star football player and first string violin in the orchestra. He was in so many clubs, Patroclus could hardly keep count. Everyone knew him and Deidamia knew everyone. By their fourth class of the day, everyone had heard the news that Achilles and Patroclus were dating. </p><p>The two boys didn’t have to try so hard to keep up their act. They were naturally very comfortable around each other, so nothing changed much. Though, Patroclus felt more aware of Achilles in ways he hadn’t before. He noticed how Achilles’ stare would linger on him. How Achilles' fingers brushed against his. Patroclus couldn’t remember if he’d done those things before they started pretending to go out. Pieces of memories flashed in his mind. Achilles speaking a little too sweetly. Achilles being a little too close. </p><p>Patroclus dismissed those thoughts. He couldn’t let himself think. He couldn’t let himself hope. He was probably reading into it. Achilles was skilled at many things, but the art of subtlety wasn’t one of them. Patroclus liked to think he’d know if Achilles had a crush on him. </p><p>The weeks went on. Patroclus hadn’t calculated just how far away prom was. Achilles had progressed to kissing him on the cheek as a greeting while they were at school. Sometimes he’d do it when they were alone as well. At first, he apologized for the slip, but soon it became a habit. Though, that didn’t stop Patroclus’ face from heating up every time it happened. </p><p>They also held hands constantly. In the hallways. In class. In the cafeteria. Patroclus didn’t know how much more he could take, but he didn’t want to let Achilles down. Overtime, Patroclus thought of a million other ways Achilles could’ve let Deidamia down gently. He wished he’d thought of them then, on that day. He wished he’d spoke them out loud before Deidamia walked around the corner. He wished Achilles, golden, bright Achilles, loved him the way <em>he</em> loved him. </p><p>One day, about a week before prom, Achilles waltzed into Patroclus’ room and sat down on the floor next to him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“You okay?” Achilles asked. Patroclus didn’t realize how hard he’d been staring at the book in his lap. After a moment, he nodded. “C’mon. I know something’s bothering you. What is it?” </p><p>Patroclus wanted to be mad at him. He wanted to yell, scream, tell him to leave. The poisonous words died on his tongue as his eyes met the other boy’s. Achilles looked worried. Patroclus felt a pang in his heart. He’d caused that worry. He wanted to reach out and smooth the tension from his face. </p><p>Achilles waited for Patroclus to speak. Patient. He’d always been patient. It was one of the things Patroclus loved about him. <em>I could never be as patient</em>, Patroclus thought. He thought of how long he’d loved Achilles. Some would see that as patience. Though, Patroclus knew better. It wasn’t patience, it was acceptance. Acceptance that Achilles, who burned brighter than anyone, would never, could never, love him. </p><p>Yes, Patroclus had accepted that. He had. Nothing so far had made him doubt that. </p><p>Until that moment. </p><p>Something flickered in his chest as Achilles watched him. An unfamiliar feeling. <em>Hope.</em></p><p>With that spark as his guide, Patroclus leaned in. To his surprise, Achilles met him halfway. Patroclus almost couldn’t believe it. He felt Achilles put his hands on his waist, pulling him closer. His touch sent a shiver up Patroclus’ spine. Achilles held him gently, like he was afraid Patroclus might disintegrate under his hands. </p><p>Patroclus didn’t know how long it had been when they finally broke apart. He didn’t want to open his eyes; he wanted to live in that moment forever. </p><p>When he finally <em>did</em> open his eyes, he was met with Achilles’ smile. Achilles was still holding onto him. Patroclus wrapped his arms around Achilles’ shoulders and softly bumped their foreheads together. </p><p>“I…” Achilles took a deep breath before continuing. “Have wanted to do that for so long.” </p><p>“Have you?” Patroclus asked quietly, afraid that if he spoke any louder the spell would be broken. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Patroclus hummed. “Me too.” </p><p>They watched each other for a moment, the only noise coming from the birds chirping outside the open window. Patroclus carded his hands through Achilles’ long, blond hair. He’d done it many times before, but it felt different now. </p><p>“Is this the part where I tell you I’ve been in love with you since freshman year?” Achilles said. Patroclus wondered where he’d gotten his confidence from. Maybe it was transmittable because Patroclus laughed and said, “I’ve got you beat. I’ve been in love with you since middle school.” </p><p>Achilles grin faded a little. “Is that why you were upset earlier? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?” </p><p>“No,” Patroclus said quickly. “Well, maybe a little. I just… never thought you’d like me back, so…” </p><p>“I’m sorry. You should’ve told me,” he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of Patroclus’ face. “I would’ve dialed it down.” Achilles pressed a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>Patroclus laid his head down on Achilles' shoulder and closed his eyes. Achilles wrapped his arms around him. Patroclus felt his breath on the back of his neck, making his hairs stand on end. </p><p>“So…” Achilles began, voice soft and sweet. “Do you want to go to prom with me?” </p><p>Patroclus let out a breath of laughter. “I thought we were already going together?” </p><p>“Yeah, well, first we were going as friends, then we were going as a fake couple, and now…” he trailed off. </p><p>“Now we’re going as a real one,” Patroclus finished. </p><p>“Is that a yes?” </p><p>Patroclus smiled into Achilles’ shoulder. “Yes,” he said. “It’s a yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>